prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Yay! Shining Star Pretty Cure!!
Yay! Shining Star Pretty Cure!! is a Pretty Cure series by [[Hikari Aikawa|'Hikari Aikawa']]. It's main motifs are idols, friendship, and coming of age. Plot Yay! Shining Star Pretty Cure!! episodes We'll shine, even brighter each day~ I'm Hoshihime Akari! I'm a 1st year middle schooler who loves idols! I now go to a idol school, Starry Sky Academy '''in '''Hoshizora Town! I train to become a idol, and each day, I feel even happier!! One day, I met a very cute fox-like creature known as Ozora! I was told that everyone's happiness and dreams were fading away due to darkness invading the stars that make up the amazing idol world! To fight back, I had to become a idol! A idol precure! Oh my Stars! So exciting~ now, I have to protect the world, happiness, dreams, and finally become a idol! Characters Cures * Hoshihime Akari Akari is a very cheerful girl who dreams of becoming a idol. She used to have depression, but decided to change herself to become more optimistic. She attends Starry Sky Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Shine, the Pretty Cure of Dreams. Her theme color is pink and white. * Soramiya Coco Coco is girl from possibly another world. She is very shy and mysterious. She is already a popular virtual idol. She befriends Akari when coming into the real universe. She now attends Starry Sky Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Virtua, the Pretty Cure of Cyberspace. Her theme color is green. * Hanamori Yuzu Yuzu is a very energetic and hyper girl. She really loves virtual idols. She became a idol with Akari to be happy, and make everyone happy. She attends Starry Sky Academy, and dreams of becoming a popular idol and have a lot of friends. She is very childlike. Her alter ego is Cure Energy, the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme color is yellow and orange. * Kotoba Ayaka Ayaka is very confident in her "powers". She is a popular blogger, on her blog she writes about her "secret powers". She became a idol to be a new amazing actor on TV. She attends Starry Sky Academy. She hopes for her "secret powers" to be unleashed. Her alter ego is Cure Courage, the Pretty Cure of Confidence. Her theme color is purple. Oc Cures Mascots * Ozora Ozora is Akari's fairy partner. Ozora is very mature and trusts Akari. She is very helpful. She is plush-like, and is a Fox-like mascot. She is very small. * Diva Diva is Coco's fairy partner. Diva is very childish, and thinks she is the best. She can be seen as annoying, mainly to Coco. They later start to understand eachother. She appears mainly as a hologram, but in the real world she is dog-like and small. * Midori Midori is Yuzu's fairy partner. Midori is very different from Yuzu. She gets into fights with Yuzu all the time. They later start to become close. She is small and bunny-like. * Yuuki Yuuki is Ayaka's fairy partner. They are very close, and like twins. Yuuki is very confident and believes she can do anything. She is small and panda-like. Category:Fanseries Category:Idol-themed series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Hikari Aikawa Category:Series by Hikari Category:Fanseries by Hikari Category:User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori